


A Letter To You

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, It's been a while, Please excuse any mistakes, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: Mikasa has decided to display her feelings for Annie in a letter. Cute, right? Wrong. What happens when that letter ends up in the wrong hands?





	A Letter To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



If there was one thing you could call Mikasa Ackerman, it wasn’t social. Even if she was practically number one in everything that she did, it didn’t stop her from being the socially awkward person that she was. The things she bested others in only distracted her from the reality of it. Basically, you could say people were her weakness. And not in a good way. There was something about holding an actual conversation with a person, that really just didn’t appeal to her. She could talk when she needed to, but it was too bad she never really wanted to.

Which is how Mikasa came across her current predicament. There was this girl who had caught her wholehearted attention. Mikasa was really quite fond of her, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to tell her. So, she decided to resort to the next best things since sliced bread. Good, old-fashioned pen and paper. She’d decided to transfer all of her overly-compressed feelings onto one piece of paper, and hopefully give it to this girl sometime today. She wouldn’t tell the girl what it was about, or anything of the sort. Mikasa would let the letter do all the talking for her.

So this was Mikasa’s situation as she sat in her second period class. Usually, she would be taking notes like the studious learner that she was, but there were far more important matters at hand today. Mikasa had her paper laid out in front of her, and her pen in her left hand. She had opted for the left one, just because she felt like it. But, she could write equally well with both. She kind of liked the thought of being an ambidextrous showoff.

Mikasa sighed deeply, as she looked a bit to her right to see the target of her letter, Annie Leonhardt. She sat a couple of desks in front of Mikasa, but that didn’t deter her from looking over at Annie. This class was by far one of the hardest, just because Mikasa had to try her best to concentrate. Specifically on her notes, rather than the beauty that seemed to radiate from the rather bored-looking, Annie.

“How should I start this?” Mikasa mumbled to herself, twirling her pen between her fingers in thought. The pen made a slight rattling noise, which somewhat calmed her nerves. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. She ran a hand through her short, black hair, and finally began to write.

As it was nearing the end of her class, Mikasa was about 95% done with her letter. She had proofread what she had wrote about twenty times, and was pretty satisfied with how it had come out. But, all good things do come with a price. Her letter looked good, yet she had no idea what had been taught in class. Like, not a single name or anything. She probably had studied the subject before no doubt, but Mikasa needed to know what they were learning in order to spew the facts she knew. It just so happened that her teacher, Mr. Levi, wanted his star pupil to answer a question as soon as they made eye contact. Damn her timing.

“Mikasa. You look like you’ve been taking some good notes this period. Tell me, can you name all of the things we discussed? Sort of like, a summary for the slackers who haven’t been paying attention.” Mr. Levi rolled his eyes, the distaste for inept students written all over his face. There was nothing he hated more.

Sadly, she was one of those slackers today and had no idea where to start. If her face wasn’t so stoic the majority of the time, the confusion and slight fear she was experiencing right now would be showcased all over it.

“Uh..” Mikasa started, as she looked around the room for some hint of what the class had discussed. But, there was nothing. Mr. Levi raised his eyebrow, curious as to why Mikasa hadn't answered his question already. As time went on, the silence from the normally rambunctious class made her even more nervous. Before Mikasa knew it, Mr. Levi was approaching her and she had frozen. She didn't even have a chance to cover the letter she had wrote, which was directly where his attention landed.

“Hand it over.” Mr. Levi said warningly, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Admittedly, Mikasa knew she had made a mistake of writing her letter this class period. Mr. Levi had a few strict policies that he wouldn't tolerate. He didn't like note passing, chewing gum, throwing things, doing homework in class, etc. But if you were actually brave enough to do one of these things, he had a specific punishment waiting for you.

Mikasa had witnessed such punishments many times, which is why she hesitantly handed over the letter. She felt as if she had basically handed him her heart. Vulnerability was not a feeling she was used to, but she knew that she didn't like it. Why? Because she knew exactly what her teacher was going to do.

“Class. Would you like to inform _the_ Mikasa Ackerman on my policy involving notes?” He questioned, heading back to the front of the classroom. Mr. Levi let his eyes roam, as he waited for a response.

“Don't write them, unless they're for class. If not, they will be read out loud to the entire class.” The class itself proceeded to chime in, too enthusiastically for Mikasa’s tastes.

That didn't even matter to Mikasa right now though. Her face had paled tenfold in comparison to her normal complexion. She couldn't process the thought of her letter being read out loud, with the person of interest being exactly in the room. It was embarrassing enough that Annie would get to read it by herself. But, with an audience and the letter being read out loud to her? That was downright degrading and horrifying to a girl like Mikasa.

Mikasa couldn't get her words to cooperate either. She couldn't tell Mr. Levi not to commit such a heinous act, even though he probably would anyway. She couldn't do anything but stay frozen as her inevitable fate was nearing closer.

Mr. Levi cleared his throat, as he pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket. He put them on, looking down at the letter. His reaction was purely sadistic, as he smirked at the contents of the letter.

“Okay, class. Listen up.” He leaned up against his desk, before his voice began to project the letter towards his eager students.

“ _Where do I even begin? I guess I can start with the purpose of this letter. Listen to me when I say that I've fallen unbelievably, head over heels in love with you. You are the reason that I smile everyday. Well, on the inside at least._ ”

The class began to murmur, as all eyes landed on Mikasa. She remained stoic, but on the inside she wanted to cease from existence.

“ _You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. From your head, to your toes. Even though there's not much of you, I still love every inch_.”

Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek, as she tried to stop herself from blushing. Technically, no indicating words had been said except for ‘girl’ and the hint that she may be short. But, girls liking girls and boys liking boys was nothing new. And, most of the girls in the classroom were pretty short. Except for herself and another girl named Ymir. The students in the classroom continued to look around curiously, as they tried to figure out who the culprit was who had stolen Mikasa’s heart.

“ _Your blonde hair, and icy blue eyes.. They'd be normal features on anyone else, but on you they're so much different. You gave me a whole new perspective on how great they both can be._ ”

Mikasa looked at the clock, as she cursed her unfortunate fate. There was one minute left until the bell would ring, and the letter had already entered dangerous territory. A couple more sentences, and Annie would know how she felt about her specially. She was definitely already a worthy contender with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“ _But, you're also so much more than your looks. You're this complex equation that even I can't solve, and that intrigues me. You really continue to amaze me every single day._ ”

At this point, Mikasa was praying to anyone that the bell would ring. She anxiously bounced her leg, the nerves getting the better of her.

“ _I love you, Annie Leonhardt._ ”

As Mr. Levi read the last line of the letter, the classroom was submerged in silence once again. The only sound that could be heard was Mr. Levi crumpling the letter, and tossing it to Annie. All attention was either now on Annie or Mikasa. Mikasa couldn't bring herself to look over at Annie, and before anyone could ask her anything, the bell rung.

Mikasa quickly packed her materials, as she tried not to panic. There were a lot of emotions going on inside of her at one time, and most of them weren't good. She felt like it was getting harder to breathe, and that everyone's eyes were on her. When her backpack was fully packed, she rushed out of the classroom with her head down. She couldn't afford to speak to anyone right now. She felt as if she was about to breakdown. She might've already been in the middle of a breakdown.

Mikasa tried to find a quiet place where she could completely crumble under the intensity of the situation, but there were literally students everywhere. And gossip spread around high school like bacteria. Mikasa could hear her name floating through the air, and Annie’s as well. Her life was over.

It just so happened to be lunchtime, but she was nowhere near hungry. Mikasa decided that she would go outside for some fresh air. Upon making it out the door of the school, she headed for a large tree in the school’s courtyard. She sat down underneath it, as she hugged her knees to her chest. Being here comforted Mikasa a little, since it was quieter than inside the school. Not much quieter, but it was enough to allow her breathing to slow down a little.

Mikasa closed her eyes, as the wind blowed gently into her face. As her mind began to clear, she wondered how she would face Annie now. She knew would have to eventually, and soon, because there was no way to avoid an unstoppable force like her.

Mikasa sat under the tree for about five minutes, before something strange happened. As she held eyes closed, she thought she was imagining things. But, no. There was a feather light touch in her hair, until it became more certain. Mikasa was quick to open her eyes, prepared to question whoever thought it was okay to touch her. But before she could even mouth a word of dissatisfaction, her words got caught in her throat. Standing in front of her was Annie Leonhardt, wearing the softest facial expression Mikasa had ever seen on her.

“Annie..” Mikasa whispered, unsure of what to do. Although, Annie’s gentle touch did seem to keep the panicked feeling inside of her at bay. She watched carefully as Annie moved her hand, and she yearned for the touch again. Annie began to move, and Mikasa thought she was leaving. But, Annie had decided to take a seat right next to her.

Mikasa said nothing, waiting on the backlash for writing the letter. Seconds turned in a minutes, and nothing came from Annie. Mikasa was getting ready to apologize when Annie finally spoke.

“Did you mean it? The things that you said in the letter?” Annie asked softly, looking directly into Mikasa’s eyes. She showed no hint of feeling the same way, but she didn't look like she was going to outright reject her. Mikasa was at a standstill. She knew she couldn't lie, but what good would admitting her feelings do now? Annie probably didn't want to be with someone like her anyway.

Mikasa took a deep breath before nodding. “Y-Yes. I meant every word of it.”

“Do you truly love me, or do you only think that you do?” Annie questioned once more, her expression more curious than ever.

“I do! With all of my heart. And if that's not enough, I will love you with everything else within me.” Mikasa spewed, hoping she wasn't sounding as nervous as she felt.

Annie laughed, leaving Mikasa in complete and utter awe. She couldn't take her eyes off of Annie, even if she had tried. The two were sitting pretty close to each other, since their touching hands was distracting Mikasa. Her eyes curiously flicked down to Annie’s lips, where the sound had initially come from. One thought eventually led to another, and she became bashful. In contrast to her natural paleness, there was a faint red blush on Mikasa’s cheeks. This didn't go by unnoticed either.

Being the sneak that she was, Annie smirked. She nonchalantly put her hand over Mikasa’s, pretending that her focus was on something in front of her. Once she realized Mikasa wasn’t going to pull away, she carefully laced their fingers together.

“You know, you’re really cute when you’re trying to be subtle. Although, subtlety isn't really your thing.” Mikasa said, a smile easing its way onto her face.

“Oh yeah? What would you say my ‘thing’ is then?” Annie eased closer to Mikasa, not breaking their eye contact.

“You being you.” Mikasa whispered, her eyes motioning between lips and eyes in a constant battle of which was better.

“Yeah?” Annie questioned, the smugness in her voice as clear as day. But, Mikasa didn’t care. It was just as attractive as the rest of her.

“Yeah.” Mikasa answered, finally reaching up to cup Annie’s face.

Before either of them knew it, their lips were interlocked in a kiss. It was neither rushed or messy. Instead, it was gentle and sweet. The girls fit together in a way that only they could. A moan slipped out from one of them, but neither paid attention. They both just wanted to get their points across. Mikasa knew what hers was, but what was Annie’s?

Eventually, they had to part ways for air. But in that moment, Mikasa would've sacrificed it to kiss Annie again. Annie’s lips were just as soft as she had imagined. Only now, she wouldn't have to imagine anymore. She bit her bottom lip, the taste of Annie still slightly there. She tasted like.. some kind of fruit. Mikasa couldn't put her tongue on it, even though she had literally already did.

“Did you put on some kind of fruity lip balm earlier? I don't feel any, but you taste good.” Mikasa licked her lips, looking adorable in the process.

“Before I came to find you, I stole some apples off of someone’s plate. I was completely determined to find you, but I was hungry too. You know? So, sometimes you just have to compromise. Get food or a girlfriend? I wanted both.” Annie explained, completing foregoing the fact that she'd just said she wanted Mikasa to be her girlfriend. But, Mikasa brought it up soon enough.

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” Mikasa asked, looking down at their conjoined hands.

“Um, yeah. I thought was the point of me coming out here. To like, confirm our relationship status or something.” Annie smiled, watching Mikasa’s reaction. “Listen. I think you're absolutely charming, and I thought your letter was really sweet. I'd love to be yours. So, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes.” Mikasa had finally gotten what she wanted. Or so, she thought.

“Wait. Before you're my official, official girlfriend, I must ask you a question. This will determine if we'll work or not. Okay?” Annie became serious, her smile dropping from her face.

Mikasa nodded.

“How do you feel about my nose?” Annie ran a finger of her free hand across the slope of it. She knew it was larger than most people’s, but she didn't care. Until now, when someone’s opinion actually mattered to her.

“It's amazing, just like the rest of you. I love all of you, just like my letter said.” Mikasa gushed, wrapping her arms around Annie’s neck.

For the first time in her presence, Annie blushed. “I love you too.”


End file.
